


Men-buns are in right now

by QueenAnnxiety



Series: KNB meets Free! Tokyo Style [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aokisses, Future!Aokise, Living Together, M/M, prompt for Dine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAnnxiety/pseuds/QueenAnnxiety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kise let his hair grow and Aomine is a bit annoyed by it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men-buns are in right now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kozmotittspitchiner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kozmotittspitchiner/gifts).



> Just a cute little thingie :) I'm from Germany so my English isn't perf ^^

Aomine woke up with hair in his mouth which wasn’t his own. But even if it were his own it wouldn’t make the situation better because it was fucking gross. Also it felt like he chewed on wool and his mouth had went dry. He removed himself from the blonde boy whose hair he was accidently eating and made a gagging sound.  
Kise grumbled, turning onto his back and opening his eyes groggily.  
»What’s up, Aominecchi? Are you dying or can I go back to sleep?«  
Kise wasn’t a morning person at all and if some interrupts his beauty sleep it’s over with sunshine, rainbows and cuddling. He was a mean monster and Aomine was scared of him. But not now because Aomine was fucking pissed off.  
»Your damn hair is too long! I woke up chewing on it!«  
Kise gave him a long, calculating stare before answering:  
»Then don’t chew on it, mhm?«  
He smiled, lips stretched wide across his face but his eyes were not smiling and it freaked Aomine out.  
»Whatever, we have to get up anyways.«  
Aomine stood up, yawning and rubbing his naked belly. Kise wasn’t going anywhere soon. He fell asleep again, like always at this time of day.  
Both of them were attending University, well more or less. Aomine was lazy as always and Kise still had his model career. And more important than Uni was the basketball team of course. They finally played basketball together in their Universities’ team and they had been a couple ever since high school. Coming together wasn’t something they planned. It was an accident, one could say. After a day of teasing and unintentional flirting they found each other cuddling on Aomine’s bed. And then these incidents kept coming and cuddling became more and in the end they confessed with a deep blush and racing heart. Like in a shoujo manga, Kise would always tease but he was right. 

They were living together for a couple of months now, since Uni started and so far it had been really good. Despite Kise’s diva personality and Aomine being a lazy piece of shit. Of course they had two bedrooms, not to be suspicious (Aomine’s mother knowing better, though) but were always sleeping in Kise’s because it’s far tidier and had a more comfortable bed. Aomine’s room is full of dirty laundry and University books lying on the floor. Originally they intended to use Aomine’s room for things and sleep in Kise’s. But they ended up falling asleep in Aomine’s room after sex which ended in Kise complaining about how much better his bed would be and how disgusting Aomine was with all the dirty things in his room.  
But Aomine didn’t care where he slept as long as it was next to a (at least half naked) Kise.  
He brewed some coffee, taking his black and making Kise’s half milk, no sugar. When he came back into his boyfriend’s room, Kise was already up, sitting in front of his mirror, combing his hair. It was really long now and he was always wearing a pony tail even though it was really small and a bit ridiculous. But Kise said that would be the newest trend. Aomine knew better. Kise hadn’t cut his hair since he won in an one-on-one against Aomine. For the first time. And surely that should be the daily reminder of this one time. Or maybe he would cut it off if he wins again? Like a reward? Because Aomine knew that Kise was also annoyed by this much hair sometimes. 

»How the heck is Mucchi dealing with his hair every day?«, he cries out in frustration every week and even now. Kise made himself a pony tail with gritted teeth and took the coffee thankfully. He took on sip and then finally smiled his trade mark smile. Not the model one, no the one reserved for Aomine. The one which made Aomine fall in love all over again and again and again.  
»You know, you can cut it. I like you better with short hair. Long hair makes you look like a woman.«  
»But you like women anyways.« Kise said that in a tone that took Aomine aback. What if-? What if Aomine’s theory was wrong all along? What if Kise wanted to look like a girl for him? That’s just plain stupid. This idiot kid, seriously, he pissed him off sometimes.  
»Yeah, that’s true. But I’m in love with a man and I sleep with a man so I don’t see a problem with you looking like one!«  
»Awwww, that is really cute, Aominecchi. But I’m not doing this for you or something, so don’t get ahead of yourself, Baka.«  
Aomine rolled his eyes. Kise might be a guy but he sometimes understood him less then Satsuki.  
»I will cut it someday,« Aomine grumbled under his breath but loud enough for Kise to hear.  
»Well, if you give me a kiss first, maybe I’ll let you. But just because it’s totally annoying.«  
Kise smiled at him, showing a perfect row of white teeth. This guy was so beautiful it made Aomine self-conscious sometimes.  
»So, I will come back on this offer«, he whispered into Kise’s ear and then proceed to kiss him on the mouth. An innocent but long and loving kiss.  
»I’m looking for the scissors now, so don’t move!«

**Author's Note:**

> Aomine isn't allowed to cut it in the End because Kise's management wants him to have this hairstyle ;)


End file.
